User blog:Scarly/Scarlet Smith - My Bestfriend's Boyfriend - Chapter 7
Worth It Hanging out at the carnival was fun, much better than being stuck in school. The days got boring after that, each day for two weeks, all the pranking and excitement seemed to fade out. There were a few rumours going around, like Jimmy Hopkins kissing that nerd girl Beatrice Trundeau, that Jimmy fought the bullies near the auto shop and the hobo had to break the gates open. There were rumours about one of the boys he hung around with to, that Gary was a sociopath and completely unstable. All the chaos that seemed to surround him was annoying at the time, but now when it seemed to stop, I missed it. As usual, I sat at the jock table, forcing more disgusting food down and drowning the taste out with beam cola soda. While the guys talked about sports, me and Mandy talked about who we should pick on today - Beatrice as usual. I never enjoyed picking on someone, just because they weren't as popular as Mandy, but it was better than sitting around doing nothing. The morning announcements began, Miss Danver's voice could be heard over the intercom. "I would like you all to remember, that students are not allowed in the staff room. Whoever stole something from the staff room will be punished, come to the main office immediately." Everyone in the cafeteria groaned, except Jimmy and Beatrice. I wondered if either one of them was involved. "Also, classes will be cancelled today, because of the speeches our candidates for class president will be giving. That is all, behave yourselves all of you." Everyone cheered, not because of the speeches, because we had a day off from boring classes. Ted had to give his speech in the auditorium, it was possible the best speech ever - the short kind. He stood there, in the middle of the stage behind the microphone stand, and said "Are you going to waste your vote on a nerd? No? Good! Vote for me, if you want to be cool." Then he walked of stage. Most of the people in the auditorium cheered, except for the nerds. Mandy and I had brought our pompoms, we shook them and cheered. As soon as Ted joined us, the rest of the guys made their excuses and left. I wondered what they had been scheming, but they wouldn't say anything. I decided to take a walk to Bullworth Town. I had been here over two weeks and I'd barely left campus, accept to hangout on the smaller beach or go to the carnival once a week. I got to the gates, when I heard someone call my name, they had to call me a few times before I acknowledged them. I was so used to being called Smith by teachers, New Chick by the guys, or the new cheerleader by other students. "Scarlet!" I turned around, and was surprise to see Ted stood behind me. "Oh, hey! You called me by my name..." I said, looking into his grey eyes. I smiled at him. "Yeah... because it doesn't feel like you're new anymore, like you've always been here. Um.." he said, not looking directly at me. "Where's Mandy?" I asked, noticing that she wasn't there. "She said something about girl problems," he told me. This information was news to me, she hadn't mentioned anything before. "I was thinking we should hang out, just me and you." "Sure," I said, without thinking. We walked together, and talked the whole way. Instead of taking the normal route to Bullworth Town, we walked across the other bridge. I stopped and looked over the rail. He leaned on the rail next to me. "What are you looking at?" he asked. "The water, it looks so pretty," I told him. It did, the way the sunlight hit the water, it looked like a sheet of light blue diamonds - if that's possible. "You?" "Something beautiful," he told me, not really specifying what it is. "I liked your speech," I said, telling the truth. "I kinda winged it, I hate long boring speeches," he replied. "Me to." I turned and looked at him, I felt the different towards him now, than I did when I first met him. Back then it was a silly crush, but now my feelings are stronger. Maybe it is because I know him better, and this is just friendship. But, I didn't feel this way for Kirby, Bo, Dan, Juri, Damon, Luis or Casey. We walked into town, I didn't feel like shopping - he didn't either, so we carried on walking. He showed me the dam, and lead me down the path, and we ended up walking across it. I got a little nervous half way across, so he grabbed my hand, and told me that he wouldn't let go. My cheeks flushed pink, and I followed him. When we got back to the dorms, we said goodbye, and he left. I practically skipped back to my dorm, not feeling guilty at all because nothing happened. My jaw dropped, as I opened the door and saw Mandy making out with Damon. I couldn't move or make a sound because of the shock. Category:Blog posts